The present invention relates generally to an automatic money depositing and disbursing machine, and particularly to a device for carrying therein bank notes stacked in a container box.
The height of the upper surface of the bank notes stacked or contained in the container or stacker boxes must be retained at an operable height to gain access by money depositing or dispensing means disposed above respective boxes, and the bank notes must be securely closed in respective container or stacker boxes when the boxes are carried by an operator separately from the automatic money depositing and disbursing machine.